


Jealousy

by foundCarcosa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foundCarcosa/pseuds/foundCarcosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The envy of Winter saps all warmth. [Past Work]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

Ivan might not have felt the blustering cold had his arm not fallen out from under the pile of blankets, a single hand dangling over the side of the bed, fingertips barely brushing the wooden floor. Those fingers twitched, the merest spasm, as a frigid wind whistled through the rafters and collected in a maelstrom at the doorway to his room.

The wind died down, but the cold settled in. It seeped into the floorboards and the panelled walls. The panes of glass in the picture frames and the windows frosted over. The fire in the fireplace had been effortlessly snuffed, and after a short time, a thin layer of rime began forming on every surface.

Ivan’s eyes blinked open when his body realised the blankets had become ineffectual. The chill that racked his large frame wasn’t due to the actual temperature in the room, but a sense of dread at its cause.

A low rumble, the sound of Winter’s displeasure, rolled over him like a nauseating wave. He swallowed hard, slowly sitting up in the bed.  
Pale bluish fingers held a single sunflower aloft; before Ivan’s eyes, the bloom folded in on itself, vibrant petals dulling and dropping away. Frost devoured the flower when death had finished, preserving it in its wilted state.

When Winter let go, it fell to the floor and shattered. Naught but tiny shards of ice and a smattering of ashes. Ivan pressed the back of his hand to his mouth to prevent from crying out, digging into the flesh with his teeth.

He held out for as long as he could. But… his flowers…

“Zima,  _please_ ,” he croaked out desperately, as the pale fingers reached to accost another bloom. The partially-corporeal figure turned, finally focusing a gaze like icicles on the trembling Russian. A blustery wind battered Ivan, bringing stinging tears to the corners of his wide, beseeching eyes.

Patches of thin ice formed where Winter’s steps would have been, creating a trail to Ivan’s bedside. Within moments, those pale, unfathomably frigid hands were on him, tugging at bed-tousled hair, tilting his head back so Winter’s gaze was unavoidable. Windpipe cut off by the grip of Winter’s hand, Ivan could only blink and shudder, the tears that fell unbidden from his eyes scalding him.

The translucent white face filled his vision, and Ivan closed his eyes. Frost-laced air filled his lungs as Winter’s lips touched his, snuffing out every ounce of fight in him, slowing his heartbeat to a crawl, causing him to stiffen and then relax in the entity’s embrace. Winter gently laid him back onto the mattress, leaving flakes of rime in Ivan’s hair as his fingers raked through it.

 _“Take care that you do not forsake me, my dear_ Rossiya _; for I have never forsaken you…”_


End file.
